Sandy
by rtucker913
Summary: Love can be a strong word, and SpongeBob uses it right. He wants to ask Sandy out, but she only thinks of him as a friend. Will it work? Read. A little kissing, and a tragic scene that takes about a chapter or 2. WIP.
1. The route

"Why would she want me?" I wondered sitting on my bed, thinking about a squirrel, "Why?" I am just a sponge in a sea of confusion. Although I love flipping patties and jellyfishing with Patrick, there is just one creature I love more. But she only thinks of me as a friend. For my entire life seems like a jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece in it. Who knows what would happen if I ask her out, so why, oh why would she want me?

The moment I saw her wrestling that giant clam, I knew I have found that missing piece of the puzzle. She introduced herself as Sandy Cheeks, and Thus began love right there and then.

Love. Love seems like a hard word. It actually used to make me sick, believe it or not. But now that I have met her, it is one of the few reasons to continue on. Love.

"You know what?" I told my pet snail, a meowing type who is very odd to me, yet who I love anyway, named Gary, "I am going to Sandy's house." Gary just meowed, with a non caring expression, like always. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about what I am saying. But it didn't matter, I was going and that was that.

There was a blue squid who lives in a tiki head for some reason, named Squidward. He seems to be annoyed by my presence, yet I remain completely unaware of that, I went up to his house anyway, shouting

"Hey, Squidward!"

"What do you want from me?" He cried, seemingly angry at my existence

"Oh, nothing" I replied

"Then go away!" He angrily said, and closed his window.

Patrick was out at his house, or rock, playing in his yard. Patrick is a pink starfish who is my best friend, but sometimes I think he doesn't really care. He may pretend to, but I am just uncertain of it. He is kinda tubby, but I never call him that. I learned my lesson once.

"Hey, Patrick" I said

"Wanna play with me?" He asked

"No, thanks. I'm going to Sandy's house" I replied.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy. When is it ever going to be me?"

Even though I do most of my things with him, I just ignored him and went down the road to Sandy's house. I couldn't go into her dome without a water helmet. I learned that lesson multiple times, so I took out my trusty water helmet and knocked on her door. The squirrel opened the door. With her bright beautiful eyes, and her amazingly combed fur, and of course those buck teeth.

"Howdy, SpongeBob! Come on in" she said.


	2. A little more buildup

When I entered the treedome I saw a familiar place - I had a feeling I'd be seeing this place for a while.

"Come, take a seat. We'll find something to do" said Sandy.

I saw Sandy go into her treedome, and I had to wait. I waited and waited. It felt like an hhour, even though it was only five minutes. Just when I was about to make myself out the door, the squirrel came out of the tree.

"Well, how about a little KA-RA-TAY!" she exclaimed

"But I don't have my karate gear" I replied

"Oh? Well, I have a science experiment that I'm working on, and I could use a partner to test it"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Then, come on! What are we waiting for?"

I went into Sandy's tree. You'd expect it wouldn't look like much, but it was a lot. I'll have you know the tree was big, holding her bedroom, a dining room, a living room, and a kitchen - and a science room. That was where we went to. When I entered, the first thing I saw was something that looked like a heart shaped lollipop on a stick.

"This is a love meter" Sandy explained, "It is a very nifty calculator that tells you if you're in love or not, and who you have a crush on"

_"Oh boy" _I thought to myself, _"Is this the time she'll know?"_

"Let's use it on you." Sandy said, "But I bet you don't love anyone anywaaa..." She couldn't finish her sentence when the results came in. I heard rapid beeping, and on the display, it said

YOU'RE LOVE INTEREST IS: **SANDRA CHEEKS**


	3. Feelings for each other

_"This was it" _ I thought. _"My hidden secret is blown" _

Sandy looked at the device in confusion. "Hmm... This thing seems to not be working right" Sandy wasn't the smartest squirrel in the sea, even though she invented life changing inventions. I knew that already, but it didn't take intelligence for me to find true love. I was relieved, but Sandy reset the device and used it on me again.

YOUR LOVE INTEREST IS: **SANDRA CHEEKS**

"What in tarnation? Wait a minute..." she realized, "Is what I think is going on going on?"

I knew there was no hiding it now. It was either admit my love, or walk away as a liar and not love her again.

"Sandy... I don't know how to say this to you..." I started " But I want to admit something to you every since day one. You are a very beautiful squirrel, and I think you are absolutely wonderful to have around. You are very wonderful and nice, and I want to spend some time with you."

"Aww... SpongeBob! That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" Sandy said, "But there is something I also want to tell you."

I was unsure if she was trying to say if she already had another fish or if she loves me too, but I called myself ridiculous at the latter.

"I am very glad you came by. I had a feeling that you were hiding something from me. I was also hiding something from you. Ever since I first met you, I have always been anticipating your return. I was just waiting for you to come by. You are a great sponge with a personality that always cheers me up when I'm feeling down. When you come by, it puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day. What I'm trying to say is... I love you" she spake "How about a date tonight?"

My heart skipped a beat. Am I in a dream? I pinched myself to make sure. No, I wasn't dreaming. I am awake, and I am glad to be. I gotta get ready for that date!


End file.
